aph indonesia
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: Let us tell again the old story: Red and White; bravery and purity. A long red string of our fates, and a piece of white fabric; represent our beloved country; Ind(one)sia.
1. larasan dunia

_Sebuah bola biru telah diciptakan..._

 _Dimana triliyunan kehidupan berjalan._

•

 _Semua negara memiliki kelebihan..._

 _Berikut pula dengan masing-masing kelemahan._

•

 _Dunia dan personifikasi negara..._

 _Membedah semua kehidupan fana penuh lara._

 _Kehidupan tidak selamanya..._

 _Maka gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya._

•

 _Kaki berpijak, berikut menyusul satu-persatu..._

 _Bala tentara, kaki melesat dan mereka berpacu._

 _Ego duniawi ingin menjadi 'raja' dan 'ratu'..._

 _Candaan hidup dan mati ini sangat tidak lucu._

•

 _Dengan alutsista mereka bertanding..._

 _Bersama puluhan ribu pasukan saling beriring._

 _Kedamaian telah retak seperti gading..._

 _Air mata insan tak bersalah telah terkuras kering._

•

 _Bangsa yang tertindas, 'negara' yang terjajah dan dijarah..._

 _Para negara majulah yang berkuasa._

 _Keperawanan dan kesucianpun dihargai sangat murah..._

 _Terbelenggu dalam jeruji jutaan dosa._

•

 _Harga mahal untuk suatu kemerdekaan tidak bisa ditawar..._

 _You, me, and all of our troops might to joined into all war._

 _Banyak yang berani maju dan terus menghadang tegak dan berdiri..._

 _Namun, banyak juga yang menjadi pengecut dengan melarikan diri._

•

 _Memang berat dan tidak akan pernah mudah..._

 _Namun tekad dan semangat jangan boleh untuk kalah!_

 _Ada banyak negara yang merdeka atas pejuangan rakyatnya..._

 _Dan sekarang, kita akan mendengar perumpamaan dari salah satunya._

•••

•oOo•

•••

 **.°• INDONESIAN KARA •°.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _dengan hormat,_

 _mempersembahkan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **HETALIA - AXIS POWERS (c) _HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU, JAPAN._**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya. Karakterisasi dan pribadi setiap tokoh akan disesuaikan dengan keperluan cerita.

•

 ** _\- RED AND WHITE -_**

 **{APH INDONESIA}**

•

{DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK HARI ULANG TAHUN **_NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONES_** ** _IA_** YANG KE-72.}

•

 **Rated:** T (R-14).

 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Friendship, Drama, Angst.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN.

 **Notes:** OC, AU, _Indonesia's histories_ , perumpamaan **_sangat_** perlu diketahui maknanya, kemampuan linguistika sangat diperlukan, pastikan ada buku tebal beruliskan KBBI original atau KBBI online jika anda tidak yakin dengan bahasa yang saya gunakan, kesalahan dalam cerita karena melakukan sesi pengetikan di computer tablet, _etc_...

•

 ** _road to chapter I:_**

 ** _BENANG MERAH TAKDIR TIADA PERNAH AKHIR_**

.

 **-Indonesia; 25 Juli 2017-**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Keputusan separuh di tangan para _readers_ : Cerita ini mau di _-update_ susul-menyusul, atau langsung seluruh bagian pada tanggal 17 Agustus nanti...


	2. tauladan

**_Sreeeeeeeeettt!_**

 ** _Sreeeeeeeeeeettt!_**

Benang-benang itu pelan-pelan diluruskan kembali, meluruskan jalinan kusut yang tidak diinginkan.

 _Netherlands_ , telah memberikan dua warna; yakni putih dan biru, kepadanya. Berat hati Kartika tolak warna birunya, namun Willem memaksa. (Cukup) terpaksa, Kartika menerima gulungan benang biru itu.

Japan, yang beberapa saat lalu telah memberikannya selembar kain dan tiga gulung benang warna merah untuknya, dan dia berinisiatif untuk menjahit semua warna hari ini.

"Terima kasih."

Entah apa maknanya, namun Kartika bersyukur dengan wajah datar masih memiliki gulungan benang empat belas warna di dalam kotak bekas berisi perkakas (yang juga sisa) menjahit milik ibunya yang telah meninggal.

"Apa ada tempat dimana aku bisa menggarap semua ini?"

Lekas dia bawa semua kain berwarna dan kotak perkakas menjahit itu menuju ke jendela kamar. Ia buka sedikit jendela itu, lalu segera duduk di bibir jendela seraya mulai menyatukan semua kain berwarna.

Cepat atau lambat, bisa atau tidak, Kartika tidak terlalu peduli.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ini bukan sekedar jahitan biasa, sayang..._**

 ** _Jahitan ini adalah titian penjelas dari 'apa itu hidup'._**

 ** _Japan ; norma, kehormatan, pantang menyerah, dan keteladanan..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Semak pohon bunga melati yang memagari bagian luar pagar rumah Kartika masih menguncup bunga-bunganya. Terlihat segar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera mekar.

Kartika masih menyatukan warna-warna itu, satu benang telah habis, dia gantikan dengan benang yang lain lagi.

 _'Baru dua warna yang telah disatukan...'_ pikirnya ketika menjarang dan mengamati dengan saksama hasil jahitannya yang kurang rapi —tapi, siapa juga yang peduli?

Kartika bahkan tidak pernah diajari menjahit oleh siapapun, hanya pernah melihat, melihat, dan melihat secara langsung bagaimana orang lain menjahit.

Gaya belajar _visual_. Menggunakan indera penglihatan untuk mengerti bagaimana proses akan sesuatu di sekitar. Kurang efektif bagi seorang pemula.

Apakah bisa mengerti sepenuhnya? Apakah bisa melakukan dengan benar?

(Mungkin juga) tidak bisa, jujur saja pendeknya begitu.

Namun, semuanya yang ahli dalam bidang apapun, pasti diawali dengan ketidakbisaan, bukan?

Kartika pula begitu. Dua gulung benang telah ludes di tangannya, namun masih ada belasan gulung benang lagi.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Hidup dalam penjajahan..._**

 ** _Duka macam apa yang dirasakan?_**

 **...~*oOo*~...**

* * *

 **HETALIA - AXIS POWERS (c) HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU, JAPAN.**

 **.**

 **the first chapter:**

 **》BENANG MERAH- (DAN KAIN PUTIH)《**

 **.**

 **.°• INDONESIAN KARA •°.**

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 27 Juli 2017-**

* * *

 ***~...oOo...~***

 ** _Merdeka atas usaha sendiri..._**

 ** _Apa yang akan kami lakukan terhadap mantan penjajah?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Kiku_** hanya diam melihat Kartika yang mengobrak-abrik isi laci meja kayu jati di ruang depan. Seperti orang yang sedang ditagih utangnya oleh rentenir, Kartika tergesa-gesa menilik dan mengacak isi laci satu-persatu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Willem telah mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepadanya, tentang Kartika, tentang Kirana, dan tentang 'Indonesia'.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik, langsung saja **_Kiku_** meletakkan tiga gulung benang merah dan selembar luas kain berwarna putih di dalam kamar Kartika.

Kartika mungkin sadar, itu adalah pemberian darinya.

Namun ternyata, Kartika hanya diam saja ketika bertatap mata dengannya. Bahkan melewatinya, tidak seperti Willem —personifikasi negara Belanda—

Rupanya ada sesuatu yang **_Kiku_** tidak mengerti.

 _'Dia ini **Kartika** , atau Kirana?'_

Pagi itu, ketika **_Kiku_** masih menikmati teh hitam buatannya sendiri, Kartika masuk ke kamarnya dengan menenteng sebuah kotak kayu antik bertuliskan dengan aksara dan bahasa Sansekerta...

* * *

 **— _ MERDEKA _—**

* * *

Lagi, dan seperti biasanya, Kartika menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan jahitannya, meskipun hanya sedikit waktu luang di sela-sela pekerjaan berjadwalnya yang begitu padat.

Hanya kurang sedikit lagi.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ketika banyak benang yang kusut, Kartika mencoba untuk meluruskannya kembali, namun justru malah semakin kusut. Benang-benang kusutnya harus dipotong, lalu dibuang, dan digantikan dengan benang yang lain.

Tidak ada gunting disini. Tidak ada benda tajam di sekitarnya.

Kartika tidak ambil pusing, gegabah dia menarik benang berkilat itu agar bisa putus.

 ** _SREEEETT!_**

"Ah!"

Jemari tangan kanannya gemetaran. Dan darah menetes dari sana, mengalir hingga ke telapak tangan kanan...

Tetes-menetes membasahi lantai keramik putih, dimana kakinya juga berpijak.

 ** _-o0o-_**

 ** _Kayu dan batu, darah dan pasir, keras kauhantamkan pada kami..._**

 ** _Sayat dan tembak, satu-persatu kaumusnahkan kami._**

 ** _Banyak surai, yang harus menjadi glukosa penuh dosa_** ** _tanpa dihargai..._**

 ** _-0o0-_**

"Lain kali, jangan jadikan waktu istirahatmu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti tadi."

Intonasi kerasnya tidak Kartika pikirkan. Tatapan mata perempuan itu kosong, seolah raganya hanyalah raga yang juga kosong.

Sedikitpun tidak menatap **_Kiku_** yang berjongkok di hadapannya, mengobati luka perih Kartika dengan perban dan obat merah.

"Apa keuntungan yang kaudapat dari menjahit di waktu senggang sebagai jeda antara pekerjaanmu?"

Memang benar, selama ini, Kartika tidak pernah mendapatkan upah dalam bentuk apapun sebagai imbalan atas keuletannya mengerjakan jahitan yang tidak jelas bentuknya itu.

"Luka?"

 _'Kamu yang telah memberikan banyak luka kepadaku, tanpa dapat aku obati, semua lukaku oleh Willem yang telah mengering, sekarang mulai terbuka lagi. Kamu menusukku jauh lebih dalam, padahal kamu adalah saudara tuaku yang **paling** aku sayangi saat ini...'_

"Mengapa hanya diam saja? Apa kamu tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu sendiri?"

Kartika masih menunduk, pemuda asal Negeri Sakura itu menatapnya sengit, meski masih tersemat semburat khawatir di wajah orientalnya.

 ** _Kiku_** menghela nafas kasar.

"Perhatikan apa yang kaulakukan. Kecerobohanmu ini bahkan bisa membuatmu mati di tangan siapa saja."

 _'Jangka Jayabaya memang benar...'_

Gulungan perban sudah cukup, Kartika potong sendiri dengan gunting medis milik **_Kiku_.**

"Maaf, maafkan saya..." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kartika melangkah pergi, menjauh dari Kiku, menciptakan jarak antara keduanya.

"Te- Terima kasih sudah membantuku... Untuk mengobati luka ini... Perm- Permisi." Kartika pergi dari sana.

Darah masih merembes dari perban yang membalut telapak tangan kanannya, kain putih yang Willem berikan kala itu sekarang Kartika gunakan untuk melapisinya.

Darah yang terlalu banyak. Sebanyak genangan darah milik masyarakat tidak berdosa yang telah _Kiku_ **bunuh.**

 _'Sekejam inikah penjajahan?'_

Malam sudah larut, dan sekarang sudah pukul 23:55. Semua pasti telah terlelap. Kecuali satu: Kartika.

Kartika tidak peduli. Semua benang wol dan kain-kain pemberian dari Kiku, Willem, dan semua, dia buang. Kartika bakar di belakang rumahnya.

•

 _Kamu pernah sangat kejam kepadaku..._

 _Namun kamu jugalah saudaraku, secara tidak langsung adalah kakak sebagai panutanku untuk maju._

•

Bangku kayu panjang Kartika duduki, melepas segala penat bersama merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

... Lagi, _selara inikah penjajahan_?

Willem tidak lagi dia lihat, namun **_Kiku_** yang berwajah tanpa sebuah ekspresilah yang Kartika temukan saat perempuan itu menegadahkan kepala.

Kartika saja yang berhayal wajah pemuda di depannya ini terlihat tampan, atau memang begitu kenyataannya?

 _..._

 _..._

 _Kamu mengajarkan saya apa itu kehormatan._

 _Kamu mengajarkan saya apa itu kedudukan..._

 _Saudara tetaplah saudara._

 _Meskipun ada sejarah penuh lara di antara keduanya._

* * *

 ** _to be continued to chapter II: -tanpa akhir._**

* * *

A/N: Dibuat kemarin, dan dilanjutkan lagi pada pagi hari yang masih dingin di Jawa Tengah ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca, _and have a nice day!_

 ** _Salam Indonesia~!_**

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**


	3. tuju(an)

_Aku mungkin telah melupakan sebuah memori..._

 _Aku mungkin telah membunuh banyak mimpi..._

•

 _Hari ini tanggal sepuluh bulan delapan..._

 _Namun mengapa netraku tertahan pada hari ketujuh belas?_

•

•

•

•

•

 ** _Di sebuah perkantoran besar di pusat keramaian kota Tokyo, Jepang..._**

 _enter_.

.

 _enter._

 _._

 _backspace._

 _._

 ** _Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!_**

 ** _._**

 _backspace._

 _._

 ** _Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!_**

 ** _Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik-_**

 _._

 _enter._

 _._

 _Date of today: ..._

 _1..._

 _"Wait a second..."_

Kesepuluh jemarinya menggantung di atas _keyboard_ _laptop_ , dengan teledornya 'dia' melupakan tentang sesuatu yang begitu sepele untuk dilakukan: _membubuhkan tanggal._

Jemarinya yang mengetik cepat di atas _keyboard_ _laptop_ berhenti, dan berpindah posisi menjadi saling bertaut jemarinya ketika si pemilik mengingat sesuatu: _tentang tanggal berapa hari ini, dan apa yang akan terjadi di hari-hari yang selanjutnya._

* * *

 **10 AGUSTUS 2017**

* * *

Memasuki tanggal belasan pada bulan kedelapan tahun dua ribu tujuh belas ini, seperti ada yang cukup... **_Familia_** ** _r._**

Hari ini tanggal sepuluh Agustus, besok sebelas, dan lusa dua belas Agustus. Begitu, terus-menerus 'dia' menatap berulang pada tanggal-tanggal yang disebutnya sebagai _tanggal belasan_.

Antara tanggal sepuluh hingga sembilan belas, pikiran dan tatapan pemuda itu terpasung pada hari ke tujuh belas.

 _Laptop_ yang masih menyala dia tatap sedalam samudera batin manusia, namun pikirannya berpindah fokus kepada sesuatu yang menggelitik memori...

 _'Aku menyerah..._

Dia putuskan untuk berselancar sesaat di mesin pencari. _Laptop_ di depannya beralih tugas selama beberapa menit —atau malah bisa saja beberapa jam— ke depan.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian, 'dia' menyadari sesuatu, pemuda Jepang itu mengingat kembali semua memori yang sebelumnya telah 'karam' dalam lautan diri...

"Itu sudah tujuh puluh dua tahun yang lalu, rentang waktu yang sangat panjang. Untukku, dan **_dia_** yang ada di khatulistiwa sana."

 **...~oOo~...**

* * *

 **HETALIA - AXIS POWERS (c) _HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU_.**

 **APH INDONESIA (c) _INDONESIAN KARA_.**

•

chapter II:

 **(-)TANPA AKHIR.**

•

 ** _Jika memori menyakitkan dimana kamu pernah disakiti dan disiksa, hingga harga dirimu sebagai manusia nyaris saja ditelanjangi..._**

 ** _Maukah kamu mengingat kembali, dan memaafkan 'mereka' yang telah melakukannya padamu?_**

 ** _Ketahuilah, sekecil apapun lara yang kamu pendam jauh di dalam perasaan, maka kamu akan mempertanggungjawabkannya di dalam alam bawah sadarmu sendiri._**

 _Two, not one. Everyone has a counterpart._

•

 **-Indonesia; 29 Juli 2017-**

* * *

 ***~...oOo...~***

Pemuda dan pemudi berseragam putih berbaris rapi di lapangan istana negara yang luas areanya. Barisan mereka terlihat seperti para tentara, _perfecto_ dan menunjukkan kuat kesan _professional_.

Teriknya matahari ternyata tidak bisa mematahkan semangat mereka untuk tetap berlatih, malahan, sebagian besar dari mereka justru menjadikan panas matahari yang _ngenthang-ngenthang_ panasnya sebagai cambuk dan pemompa semangat.

"Kepada. Inspektur Upacara... Hormat- Senjataaaaaaaaaaaaa... GRAK!"

 ** _Grak! Grak! Grak!_**

Paskibraka terpilih telah terlatih dengan sedemikian ahlinya oleh para jajaran tentara Indonesia, mungkin saja.

 **...**

 ***oOo***

 **DAERAH KHUSUS IBUKOTA JAKARTA**

 **INDONESIA**

 ***OoO***

 **...**

"Selesaikan tugas ini segera. Jika bisa, jangan sampai pak presiden menagihnya hingga tiga kali. Jangan lupakan profesionalitas sebagai generasi emas Indonesia, ya?"

Karyawan di depannya mengangguk mantap. "Mengerti!"

"Bagus." Kartika menarik sejauh satu sentimeter kedua ujung bibirnya. Itu senyuman. "Sekarang, kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Beritahukan kepada yang lainnya. Jika ada masalah atau kesulitan, jangan segan untuk menghubungiku, Kirana, Rangga, atau Andika."

Pemuda tinggi sebagai bawahan kantornya mengangguk lagi. "Saya permisi."

"Silakan..."

Pintu ruangannya kembali ditutup, Kartika kembali menekuri tugas-tugas kenegaraan yang diterimanya dari pak presiden minggu lalu. Cukup (mungkin akan lebih tepat untuk disebut sebagai **sangat** ) banyak, sehingga Kartika hanya memiliki kurang dari enam puluh jam waktu untuk beristirahat selama satu pekan.

Seperti orang yang kurang tidur, menghitamnya kantung mata terlihat begitu jelas. Mata yang memerah... Sedikit?

Oh. Mungkin karena terlalu lama begadang dalam dua kali tiga puluh sekian hari mengerjakan dan menyempurnakan (ditambah dengan meralat) tugas-tugas kenegaraan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia ini.

Yang pasti, Kartika perlu istirahat yang cukup untuk 'sesuatu' dalam lima hari lagi...

... Meskipun gadis itu telah terpecah-belah ingatan masa lalunya.

.

Dan selanjutnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, nada dering dari ponsel berlayar sentuh Kartika mengoyak keheningan penuh pemikiran Kartika.

.

 ** _Step it up, step it up!_**

 ** _Da sijagiya..._**

 ** _Ttemporeul olyeosseo._**

 ** _Apjilleo, gal-_**

"Personifikasi pemain kedua Republik Indonesia disini."

...

...

...

...

...

"Jadwalnya dimajukan?"

* * *

 ** _[Merah dan Putih._**

 ** _Hanya dua warna sepele, namun, mungkin jua kaubisa menemukan banyak arti di dalamnya.]_**

* * *

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu istirahat, sepertinya." Cangkir yang tadi sudah berada di depan bibir, Kirana jauhkan lagi. Menatap lawan bicara, Kartika masih menyeka keringat dengan selembar saputangan putih.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Pedulikanlah ragamu seperti kepedulianmu pada Indonesia. Kamu jugalah Indonesia..." Kirana meneguk setengah isi cangkir yang kembali dia tempelkan ke bibirnya.

Kartika mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

Cangkir di tangannya Kirana letakkan. Kirana berbicara lagi. "Kamu perlu banyak istirahat untuk negara ini lima hari lagi, Kar. Pedulikan kesehatanmu dan kondisimu."

Kartika tertegun. "Bagaimana kamu bisa merasakan lelahku, sementara aku sendiri telah telanjur untuk tidak lagi peduli dengan diriku sendiri?"

"Karena kamu adalah aku..." Kirana membuang muka ke arah lain, membelakangi Kartika. Alisnya bertautan.

Jujur saja, ya, Kirana seorang merasa sedikit kesal dengan jawaban _counterpart-_ nya. Kirana mulai merogoh saku rok putih selututnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"... Juga karena kita adalah **_Indonesia_**."

Pelan-pelan, gadis beriris merah darah yang sangat gelap di depan Kirana membelalak kaget begitu mengetahui benda macam apa yang dikeluarkan Kirana, tanpa bisa Kartika sendiri tutup-tutupi lagi, Kirana menunjukkan kalung berliontin namanya:

"Ka... Rasya? Bagaimana..."

"Namamu yang dulu, bukan? Sebelum kamu mengganti namamu menjadi yang sekarang ini: **Kartika**."

Bungkamnya Kartika tepat saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan memberikan celah bagi Kirana untuk berkata (dan 'mengikat' Kartika pada satu pertanyaan berbeda kalimat, namun tetap memiliki 'nada' sama) lagi.

"Menyamarkan nama dengan bumbu **_alasan_** menghilangkan nama _universal_ -mu, **Kara** , hm?"

Kartika bungkam, dua pertanyaan Kirana membuka kembali bunga kenangan lamanya yang telah terhapus sebagian di dalam dalamnya renung pikiran Kartika.

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Kamu adalah aku, dan aku adalah kamu._**

 ** _Namun yang pasti, kita adalah Indonesia..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

Kartika tidak menemukan Kirana, Rangga, dan Andhika dalam rentang waktu selama dua puluh empat jam ini.

 _'Aneh...'_

Padahal terakhir kali Kartika bertemu dengan mereka bertiga, adalah pada istirahat lima belas menit dalam latihan bersama para paskibraka terkarantina kemarin sore.

Mau dihubungi lewat telepon, ketiganya tidak aktif.

 _'Ck! Lebih baik aku lembur mengerjakan tugasku saja!'_ batinnya kesal seraya masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Dan _laptop_ serta setumpuk berkas lainnya tersapu 'bersih' dari atas mejanya.

Dengan kata lain, _tugas-tugas yang diberikan pak presiden kepadanya untuk dikerjakan telah **'dicuri'** oleh seseorang._

 _"Djantjoek!"_

Sepertinya Kirana benar-benar serius untuk menyuruhnya melakukan sebuah hal sepele yang sebenarnya memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit: **_beristirahat._**

* * *

 _Indonesia adalah semua, yang mencintai negeri ini dengan kasih tulus hati tanpa rasa ingin menginvasi dan menguasai._

* * *

Pada senja hari, selesai latihan bersama para paskibraka Indonesia, dan sebelum memasuki jam makan malam, Kartika membongkar lagi gudangnya. Mengobrak-abrik, memilah, menyortir, sembari meneliti.

Sapu dan kemoncengpun juga turut ikut. Masker wajah pula tidak lupa menutupi area hidung dan mulut, yang konon katanya di dalam dunia kedokteran dan medis sering disebut sebagai 'segitiga maut'.

Debu dan jelaga yang menempel di seluruh ruang gudang beterbangan, tepat ketika Kartika memasuki ruangan.

Kartika berkacak pinggang, bukan maknanya sombong. Apalagi juga 'songong'.

 _'Dimana terakhir kali aku menyimpannya?''_

Setumpuk perkakas selanjutnya dia telusuri.

Itu memang sudah lama sekali, namun apa sebegitu teledornya Kartika hingga lupa dimana dia meletakkan jahitan lamanya?

Itu sudah berlalu dan terhalangi 'lensa-lensa' selama tujuh puluh tua tahun...

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 ** _Lagi, sebuah peristiwa yang membekas di masa lalu..._**

 ** _Pun juga akan melebur seiring berjalannya waktu._**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

"Siapkan tiket penerbangan ke kota Jakarta untuk tanggal 14 Agustus nanti. Pastikan pesawatnya mendarat di bandara internasional Soekarno-Hatta tepat dua jam sebelum pukul dua belas malam waktu Indonesia bagian barat."

Suruhan di depan'nya' terkejut.

"Tapi... Tuan, mengapa ada memesan tiket untuk ke Indone-"

Dan sebilah katana dengan sisi tajamnya mengarah ke leher si suruhan.

"Berhenti untuk mengetahui apa yang akan aku lakukan di Indonesia nanti."

Suruhan'nya' mengangguk takut.

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _chapter III: KEMBALINYA RENJANA._**

* * *

 **yg ingin tahu:** Ini, untuk _chapter_ keduanya sudah saya publikasikan (dengan isi yang ala kadarnya). Sebenarnya, _summary_ fanfiksi ini hanya saya tulis secara asal dan kilat saja, tapi terima kasih banyak telah mengatakan kalau _summary_ berbahasa Inggris di depan itu bagus.

 **A/N:** Dipublikasikan secara cepat karena sesuatu yang mendesak, dan keburu diganggu oleh adik sepupu. _Thank's for read, and have a nice day!_

 ** _•_**

 ** _Salam Indonesia~_**

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**


	4. 1942

_**.**_

 _ **Dari sang pengancam, teruntuk Netherlands.**_

 _"Untukmu, kau sudah kalah telak_

 _dariku". Acungan penuh ancam_

 _dari katanamu, seolah bernafsu ingin_

 _membunuhku._

 _._

 _Badanku bergetar ngeri, pompa darahku_

 _berdetak cepat sekali. "Apa yang kau_ _inginkan?"_

 _sahutku._

 _Disadari oleh mataku,_

 _... tampak mengerikan sejurus_

 _seringaianmu._ _"Hindia Belanda, serahkan dia padaku_

 _dengan segera."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Satu kata selamat tinggal, demi Netherlands-Indië.**_

 _Malam itu kaukecup_

 _dahiku. Malam itu, segala_

 _keerotikaanmu seolah_

 _tanpa nafsu._

 _Bahkan air mata darimu,_

 _kulihat berderasan mengucur_

 _dari iris menawanmu._

 _._

 _Kauraba pipiku,_

 _... iris bersorot sendu._

 _"Katakan padaku..."_

 _"Selamat tinggal, Indië kesayanganku._

 _Selamat menempuh pita hidupmu_

 _yang baru... Maafkan aku..."_

 _Dan jawabanmu, segera_

 _menggoyahkan k_ _ekuatan_ _jiwa ragaku._

•

•

•

 **1942**

Belanda menyerah tanpa syarat kepada Jepang, pada tanggal 8 (delapan) Maret 1942. Berlokasi di Kalijati, Subang, Jawa Barat, Indonesia (Hindia Belanda).

Dengan pendudukan Jepang di atas tanah Nusantara, era penjajahan Belanda atas 'Indonesia' dinyatakan usai.

Namun bagaikan sebuah peribahasa: Keluar dari mulut harimau, masuk ke mulut buaya.

Sejak saat itu, kekuasaan Jepang atas Indonesia, yang berkata manis akan mengantarkan Indonesia menuju gerbang kemerdekaannya...

... tentu saja hanyalah sebuah pemanis yang berakhir pahit.

 _Jarum depan dan sakarin._

* * *

.

 **Jarum Depan:** Jepang menusuk dan membohongi Indonesia, dengan beberapa aksi nyata yang Indonesia harapkan benar-benar akan membuat NKRI merdeka. Namun ternyata? Terangnya **tidak.**

 **:- Sakarin:** Jepang pernah memberikan janji-janji manis kepada Indonesia, yang salah satunya akan memerdekakan Indonesia jadi sebuah negara, bukan? Nah, itu kata-kata saja. Nyatanya, Jepang tetap menjajah Indonesia dengan (yang katanya) melampaui batas kekejaman penjajahan Belanda.

* * *

 **.**

 **a/n:** ((ini fanfiksinya udah lama banget gak diperbaharui. Pas diperbarui malah isinya puisi tidak jelas macam ini, hasil impor (?) ke ffn dari wattpad.))

Well; thanks for kak **yg ingin tahu,** kak **Kanesya Putri Dearta,** kak. **Mukurio69,** and all of the readers, thank you so much for the reads, favs, and follows.

Have a nice day, everyone, and also: _**SALAM INDONESIA!**_

 **ID KA RA.**


	5. red and white

_**[Merah dan Putih.**_

 _ **Hanya dua warna sepele, namun, mungkin jua kaubisa menemukan banyak arti di dalamnya.]**_

•

 _'Bukanlah sekadar warna, bukanlah sekadar makna...'_

•

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu istirahat, sepertinya." Cangkir yang tadi sudah berada di depan bibir, Kirana jauhkan lagi. Menatap lawan bicara, Kartika masih menyeka keringat dengan selembar saputangan putih.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Pedulikanlah ragamu seperti kepedulianmu pada Indonesia. Kamu jugalah Indonesia..." Kirana meneguk setengah isi cangkir yang kembali dia tempelkan ke bibirnya.

Kartika mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

Cangkir di tangannya Kirana letakkan. Kirana berbicara lagi. "Kamu perlu banyak istirahat untuk negara ini lima hari lagi, Kar. Pedulikan kesehatanmu dan kondisimu."

Kartika tertegun. "Bagaimana kamu bisa merasakan lelahku, sementara aku sendiri telah telanjur untuk tidak lagi peduli dengan diriku sendiri?" Kartika tidak beropini lagi, toh prinsipnya: Sakit diobati, mati yang tinggal dikubur. Jadi kalau dia (sebagai personifikasi) sakit dan kemudian mati, toh siapa yang peduli?

"Karena kamu adalah aku..." Kirana membuang muka ke arah lain, membelakangi Kartika. Alisnya bertautan.

Jujur saja, ya, Kirana seorang merasa sedikit kesal dengan jawaban counterpart-nya. Kirana mulai merogoh saku rok putih selututnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"... Juga karena kita adalah **Indonesia**."

Pelan-pelan, gadis beriris merah darah yang sangat gelap di depan Kirana membelalak kaget begitu mengetahui benda macam apa yang dikeluarkan Kirana, tanpa bisa Kartika sendiri tutup-tutupi lagi, Kirana menunjukkan kalung berliontin namanya:

"Ka... Rasya? Bagaimana..."

"Namamu yang dulu, bukan? Sebelum kamu mengganti namamu menjadi yang sekarang ini: Kartika."

Bungkamnya Kartika tepat saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan memberikan celah bagi Kirana untuk berkata (dan 'mengikat' Kartika pada satu pertanyaan berbeda kalimat, namun tetap memiliki 'nada' sama) lagi.

"Menyamarkan nama dengan bumbu alasan menghilangkan nama universal-mu, Kara, hm?"

Kartika bungkam, dua pertanyaan Kirana membuka kembali bunga kenangan lamanya yang telah terhapus sebagian di dalam dalamnya renung pikiran Kartika.

•

 _ **Kamu adalah aku, dan aku adalah kamu.**_

 _ **Namun yang pasti, kita adalah Indonesia...**_

•

Kartika tidak menemukan Kirana, Andra, dan Andhika dalam rentang waktu selama dua puluh empat jam ini. Benar-benar tidak, sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah pergi sebelum Kartika terjaga dari tidurnya semalam.

 _'Aneh...'_

Padahal terakhir kali Kartika bertemu dengan mereka bertiga, adalah pada istirahat lima belas menit dalam latihan bersama para paskibraka terkarantina kemarin sore.

Mau dihubungi lewat telepon, ponsel ketiganya tidak aktif.

 _'Ck! Lebih baik aku lembur mengerjakan tugasku saja!'_ batinnya kesal seraya masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Namun sayangnya, seribu sembilan ratus empat puluh lima sayang, _laptop_ serta setumpuk berkas lainnya tersapu 'bersih' dari atas meja kerja Kartika, tempat dimana personifikasi 'pemain kedua' dari Republik Indonesia itu berkutat dan mengutati tugas-tugasnya.

Dengan kata lain, tugas-tugas yang diberikan pak presiden kepadanya untuk dikerjakan (dan dikumpulkan tempo hari) telah 'dicuri' oleh seseorang- atau lebih dari satu orang.

"Djantjoek!"

Sepertinya Kirana benar-benar serius untuk menyuruhnya melakukan sebuah hal sepele yang sebenarnya memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit: beristirahat.

* * *

 _ **Indonesia adalah semua; putera-puterinya, di atas tanah merdeka Nusantara indah, yang mencintai negeri ini dengan kasih tulus hati tanpa rasa ingin menginvasi dan menguasai atas landasan egoisme dalam diri.**_

* * *

Pada senja hari, selesai latihan bersama para paskibraka Indonesia, dan sebelum memasuki jam makan malam, Kartika membongkar lagi gudangnya. Mengobrak-abrik, memilah, menyortir, sembari meneliti.

Sapu dan kemonceng pun juga turut ikut. Masker wajah pula tidak lupa menutupi area hidung dan mulut, yang konon katanya di dalam dunia kedokteran dan medis sering disebut sebagai 'segitiga maut'.

Debu dan jelaga yang menempel di seluruh ruang gudang beterbangan, tepat ketika Kartika memasuki ruangan.

Kartika berkacak pinggang, bukan maknanya sombong. Apalagi juga 'songong'.

 _'Dimana terakhir kali aku menyimpannya?'_

Setumpuk perkakas di pojok ruangan selanjutnya dia telusuri.

Itu memang sudah lama sekali, namun apa sebegitu teledornya Kartika hingga lupa dimana dia meletakkan jahitan lamanya?

Itu sudah berlalu, dan telah terhalangi oleh 'lensa-lensa waktu' selama tujuh puluh dua tahun...

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Lagi, sebuah peristiwa yang membekas di masa lalu...**_

 _ **Pun juga akan melebur seiring berjalannya waktu.**_

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

"Siapkan tiket penerbangan ke kota Jakarta untuk tanggal 14 Agustus nanti. Pastikan pesawatnya mendarat di bandara internasional Soekarno-Hatta tepat dua jam sebelum pukul dua belas malam waktu Indonesia bagian barat."

Suruhan di depan'nya' terkejut.

"Tapi... Tuan, mengapa ada memesan tiket untuk ke Indone-"

Dan sebilah katana dengan sisi tajamnya mengarah ke leher si suruhan.

"Berhenti untuk mengetahui apa yang akan aku lakukan di Indonesia nanti."

Suruhan'nya' mengangguk takut, bergegas melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya...

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

 _ **.**_


	6. rentang biasa

**_Indonesia, tanah airku_**

 ** _tanah tumpah darahku..._**

 ** _Di sanalah, aku berdiri_**

 ** _jadi pandu ibuku..._**

•••

Para anggota paskibraka nasional menghormat, bendera pusaka Sang Saka Merah Putih dikerek naik, menuju pucukan tiang setinggi tujuh belas meter.

Hanya pada stanza pertama saja, Indonesia Raya dilagukan selama ini, mengiringi pengibaran salah satu pusaka negara.

•

 ** _Indonesia, kebangsaanku_**

 ** _bangsa dan tanah airku..._**

 ** _Marilah kita berseru_**

 ** _Indonesia bersatu~_**

•

Perpaduan suara sopran, tenor, bass.

Anggota koor secara unisono (maknanya? Menyanyikan lagu dengan satu suara, tentu saja) menyanyikan stanza pertama untuk latihan pengibaran bendera hari ini.

Bangku-bangku yang kosong, terbelai oleh tangan-tangan angin senja.

•

 ** _Hiduplah tanahku_**

 ** _hiduplah negeriku_**

 ** _bangsaku, rakyatku..._**

 ** _Semuanya!_**

•

Kirana juga menghormat, ada suatu dorongan yang menyesakkan rongga dadanya.

Dorongan untuk mengeluarkan isakan sebanyak-banyaknya. Dorongan untuk meluapkan segala macam perasaan yang pernah dirasakan olehnya.

•

 ** _Bangunlah jiwanya_**

 ** _Bangunlah badannya_**

 ** _Untuk_**

 ** _INDONESIA RAYA!_**

•

 _Dirigent..._

... seorang pria, mengayunkan tangannya, memimpin di depan para anggota koor unisono dan pemain simfoni pengiring lagu kebangsaan.

Mulutnya membuka lebar dan menutup semi rapat, ikut nyanyi bersama para koor. Menentukan tempo; cepat, lambat, atau pun sedang.

Dia pria yang berwibawa.

Sepoi angin membelai surai hitamnya, membelai rumput, menggelitiki lengan atas juga tengkuk. Lamat-lamat menyisiri bangku-bangku yang hari ini 'tidak bertuan'.

•

 ** _Indonesia Raya,_**

 ** _merdeka, MERDEKA!_**

 ** _Tanahku, negeriku,_**

 ** _yang kucinta._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Indonesia Raya,_**

 ** _merdeka, MERDEKA!_**

 ** _Hiduplah..._**

 ** _INDONESIA RAYA!_**

•

Kartika ada juga di sana, tegap, bak laksana pemimpin perang.

Namun tiba-tiba, iris merah darahnya memburam, sekitar objek fokus dari matanya terlihat gelap...

•

Jadwal penerbangan untuk pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya adalah tiga jam lagi dari sekarang.

Segala sesuatunya telah dia persiapkan sejak dini hari menjelang pagi, bahkan disempat-sempatkan untuk tidur siang kemarin.

Menciptakan waktu luang sendiri, untuk mengejar kesibukan nanti.

Jika firasatnya benar, pasti seluruh personifikasi dari bangsa yang pernah menjajah negara dengan sejuta satu panggung keindahan alam itu akan datang.

Itu baru firasatnya, yang kemungkinan juga benar.

Ia menghela nafas, menyeka keringat yang menitik-nitikki dahinya. Handuk di gantungan ia sambar, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

•••

 ** _I'm black,_**

 ** _... I'm not white._**

 ** _I'm your nightmare,_**

 ** _... and you're my princess._**

•••

* * *

 ** _finished chapter VI:_**

 ** _RENTANG._**

* * *

 **a/n:** masih ada yang ingat dengan saya dan fanfiksi ini? Saya baru selesai hiatus dan pindah platform (?) sementara ke wattpad, soalnya.


	7. 1941 - old memories (and it's comeback)

_**1941**_

 _Bulan Oktober 1941, Jenderal Hideki Tojo menggantikan_

 _Konoe Fumimaro sebagai Perdana Menteri Jepang._

 _Sebenarnya, sampai akhir tahun 1940, pimpinan militer Tambelang tidak menghendaki melawan beberapa kecamatan sekaligus, namun sejak pertengahan tahun 1941 mereka melihat, bahwa Amerika Serikat, Inggris, dan Belanda harus dihadapi sekaligus, apabila mereka ingin menguasai sumber daya alam di Asia Tenggara._

 _Apalagi setelah Amerika melancarkan embargo minyak bumi, yang sangat mereka butuhkan, baik untuk industri di Jepang, maupun untuk keperluan perang._

 _Pelancaran serangan besar-besaran, prajurit tempur Jepang seolah-olah tidak pernah takut untuk mati._

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

 _I gain no material profits by writing this fic._

 **#31DaysChallenge - Day 5.**

 ***...0o0...***

Turbulensi ketika masa penerbangan tadi benar-benar sangat mendidihkan perutnya, dia berkeringat dingin.

Kantong keresek yang dia bawa ternyata berguna, menampung makanan yang tempo jam mengisi saluran pencernaan pemuda itu, yang kembali keluar tanpa izin dan persetujuan dari empunya perut.

Astaga.

Dua jam tiga puluh menit yang hampir separuhnya mengerikan, pada hari ketiga belas bulan kedelapan tahun ini, lebih spesifiknya lagi adalah hari ini.

Setelah tiga puluh menit dia habiskan untuk 'memancurkan' cairan agak kental dan lumayan encer, pemuda itu beranjak, berdiri dari sana, menuju ke kamar mandi umum.

Dia harus membasuh mulut dan tangannya, dahulu, 'kan?

Dia mendengus. Kepalanya malah ikut-ikutan pusing, tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Ergh," kesalnya pelan, nyaris diredam oleh sepoian angin ringan yang bersemilir lumayan jahil, menggelitiki tengkuk, di bandara internasional Soekarno-Hatta.

* * *

 _"Kerahkan pasukan yang terkuat lapis kedua di antara para serdadu. Invasi dan rebut wilayah utara Hindia Belanda dengan segera! Kita kuasai negara itu secepatnya!"_

 _Jemari telunjuk itu telah teracung tegas ke udara, sebuah titah telah diperintahkan dengan segala amarah tanpa takut._

 _Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantah, suruhan dan bawahannya membungkuk hormat._

* * *

Kirana sama sekali tidak pertanya apapun ketika Kartika melesat dari lapangan pelatihan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Yang Kirana lihat, wanita yang berusia hampir dua puluh tahunan itu dengan cepat membereskan segala macam benda yang ada di meja kerja.

Buku, map, laptop beserta charger-nya, pena, pensil, penggaris besi lima puluh sentimeter, dan yang lain.

Seolah dan memang benar, Kartika memastikan hanya ada vas bunga dan name tag miliknya yang berada di atas meja. Lainnya? Dimasukkan ke dalam laci dan almari, bisa dipastikan juga rapi.

Andika dan Andra juga, malah bekerja sama, bahu-membahu membereskan ruang kerja masing-masing. Malahan, sempat membantu pak tukang kebun demi merawat tanamannya.

Entahlah mengapa, Kirana seperti orang linglung. Bolak-balik melewati koridor yang dilalui banyak orang, menengoki setiap jendela berkaca bening, termasuk melangkah tanpa arah yang pasti.

Namun sesaat kemudian, kepalanya pening. Semua terganda, semua menjadi kurang jelas.

Sedetik, tubuh itu terbanting keras di atas keramik dingin.

"KIRANA!"

 **-o0o-**

 _Kala itu, Kirana bingung. Banyak orang asing berkulit kuning dan bermata sipit lalu lalang melawan arah jalannya. Sebagian besar di antara mereka tidak acuh, mengabaikan Kirana yang sekitar tahun 1942 masih berusia tujuh tahun._

 _Tidak ada yang dia kenal. Tidak ada yang dia ketahui. Tidak ada orang berkulit cokelat lain selain Kirana._

 _"Oh._ Konnichiwa."

 _Dan pemuda itu datang, pemuda berseragam hitam legam, seolah mengetahui siapa Kirana._ _Kirana mengernyit, tidak tahu akan apapun tentang sosok di depannya ini._

 _Siapa?_

"Indoneshia-tan?"

 _Setitik keraguan menyelinap dalam batin kecil Kirana. Gadis cilik itu menggigit bibir._ _Seanggukan kecillah yang ia beri demi menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok di depannya._

 _Dari iris matanya cokelat, apakah dia saudaranya, yang tidak pernah Kirana kenal sebelumnya?_

* * *

 _ **FINISHED CHAPTER VII.**_

* * *

Siapa bilang ini selesai tanggal 17 Agustus 2017? Saya jadwalkan fanfiksi ini selesai lima tahun, mijn vriend! Pan-ca-ta-un!


	8. tunggabuwana hindinesos

Pembayangan dalam benakku terpelancang, oh, barangkali sebab rantaian kejadian itu.

Aku masih mengingatnya, oh, iya. Ketika itu, kaudatang dengan senyum, namun pula bersama sepasukan berairmukakan tegas. Wajahnya selaik orang marah. _Seolah ribuan angkara murka di Bumi mempernaunginya._

Dua sosok yang seiras, namun seragam yang mereka kenakanlah yang berbeda, turun dari kapal, satunya lagi turun dari helikopter. _Bersamaan. Di bawah pemayungan mentari senja pencipta cakrawala._

Terjadi sedikit konversasi, si seragam putih lebih banyak bicara (dan si seragam legam lebih banyak mendengarkan) demi menjelaskan beberapa hal, sesekali dia melirik ke arah lain (si seragam hitam mengangguk, lantas pergi dengan langkah tergesa).

Kirana menelengkan kepala tanda ia kurang mengerti. Sebenarnya mereka ini siapa? Kirana sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Juga kapal-kapal besar dan helikopter di udara itu, apakah maksudnya? Mengapa mereka melewati batas luar territorial negara?

"Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini, tetapi nanti."

Kirana tersentak. Mereka... Mereka bisa berbicara dalam bahasa negaranya?

Si seragam putih mengangguk. Lantas, keduanya berjalan ke dua arah yang berlawanan.

Kirana hampir mengejar mereka, jika saja suatu panggilan keras tidak membangunkannya dari mim...

* **o0o***

"KIRANA!"

Eh, mim...

Ia refleks bangkit duduk. Mengerjap beberapa kali, mengembalikan pandangannya yang mengabur.

... pi?

'Yang barusan tadi itu cuma mimpi, kah?' Tetapi mimpi barusan terasa amat nyata, nyata. Nyaris tanpa setitik pun tanda mimpi.

"Hei, Indirasyah Kirana. Mbak Kunti siap merasukimu jika kamu terus-terusan melamun!" Kirana menoleh. Andra? "An... Dra?"

"Ya, ini aku, Andra. Salah satu dari empat personifikasi Indonesia. Salah satu dari dua personifikasi pemain pertama Republik Indonesia. Sosok yang dulunya pernah menyandang nama julukan sebagai seorang Nusantara. Aku terbentuk setelah zaman kebangkitan nasional pada tanggal dua puluh bulan Mei tahun... ah, betapa pikunnya aku sekarang, demi mengingat tahun berapa.

"Apa itu kurang jelas? Hah?"

"Ya- ya, ya. Sangat jelas. Andra, sangat-sangat-sangat jelas." Kirana mencoba berdiri, dibantu Andra. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa dia tidur di lorong 'rumah besar'?

Yah, setidaknya, Andra tidak menanyakannya...

"Dan mengapa kamu tiduran di sini, hah?"

 _Skak!_

"Aku juga nggak tahu, tahu-tahu ... Tergeletak di sini."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau dihantui kenangan masa lalumu yang agaknya kelam itu, hei, kautengah memikirkan dan mengingat zaman penjajahan dulu, karena ini mendekati tanggal tujuh belas Agustus, kan, Kirana?"

 **MAT!**

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menebak..."

"Karena aku adalah kamu, dan kita adalah Indonesia." Andra berkata mantap.

"Sudah, tidak ada waktu untuk melamun, Kirana. Sepuluh personifikasi negara akan datang malam ini, menginap di Indonesia. Tentunya, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, kamu tidak ingin, bukan, menelantarkan tamu-tamumu?"

 ** _SKAKMAT!_**

"Oh, o- oke ..."

 **—finished chapter—**

Masih ingat saya, kan?

Nah, para pembaca, sudikah Anda semua memberikan saya prompt yang berkaitan dengan nasionalisme Indonesia di PM dan facebook?


End file.
